


The Edge of Dawn

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brotherly Banter, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: Glenn is having the time of his life watching Felix being dragged left and right by inquiring maids about details neither he nor Dimitri care much about.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Glenn Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's 4am
> 
> Title comes from the fact that I forgot to turn off "repeat single" while listening to Edge of Dawn and I thought it fit?  
> Glenn survives the Tragedy but ends up disabled and in a wheelchair. Don't be like Felix, and don't touch/push people's wheelchairs without permission
> 
> I had things to say but I forgot?? It's 4am but I wanted to share this anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the read!  
> (I was lamenting the lack of Felix & Glenn fics but somehow this got out of hand and became more Dimitri & Glenn, woops?)

Seeing his little brother being dragged left and right and being asked about flower arrangements is probably one of the funniest things that Glenn has ever been able to witness. It’s probably only second to that one time he, Felix, His Majesty, Ingrid and Sylvain went ice skating when they were kids and none of the boys managed to stay up on their feet for a good twenty minutes before Glenn took pity on them. Good times.

“What do I care if the middle flower is red or white?!” he hears Felix snap. Honestly, it’s about time he did so. Glenn is impressed by how much patience he’s gained in the last few years. He would have snapped much earlier, before.

“But, Your Grace—”

“I’ve got better things to do than this, go ask someone else.”

The poor maid is left clutching at her notes and the bouquet she’d been presenting him with. Glenn stifles his laugh; it would be rude of him to laugh at her misery and he’s been raised more polite than that. Shaking his head, he moves on to follow his brother, who likely retreated to his and the King’s shared office.

Nodding to the guards at the door, he knocks before letting himself in, not waiting for a reply. Felix and Dimitri know better than to get frisky in whatever rooms they work, after being caught so many times before.

As it is, Glenn finds them interrupted in a likely argument, given the position Felix’s hands are in and the glare he’s sending Glenn’s way. He grins and closes the door behind him.

“Good morning, Your Majesty!” he greets, much too cheerful on purpose. Dimitri’s face does something funny before he schools it back into a more neutral face.

“Good morning to you as well, Glenn. Is there something you needed?”

Felix rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “You heard me with the maid, didn’t you? That’s the only reason you could be here.”

“Come on Felix, do you think so little of me?” Glenn shakes his head, putting a hand over his chest in a dramatic attempt to show his hurt.

“Actually, yes. Now if you’ve got nothing better to do, I’m sure that maid would be delighted to have your opinion on her chrysanthemums and if red or white is a better choice.”

Glenn gives a pause before replying, a smirk on his face. “Do you really want me to decide what your wedding is going to look like?”

“No!” Dimitri nearly shouts, his voice high and squeaky in a way it hasn’t been in years. “Please, I beg of you, don’t.”

“I can’t tell if I’m relieved or offended that you’d reject me so enthusiastically for the job, Your Majesty.”

Dimitri grimaces, likely stuck between a reflex apology and wanting to stand his ground. It’s still something he’s working on with Felix.

His brother throws his hands in the air, groaning, and walks over to Glenn. He just barely has the time to steady himself on his wheelchair before Felix grabs it and turns it around, starting to push him toward the door.

“Hey now, _Your Grace_ , that’s pretty rude of you!” he says, laughing even as Felix’s glare darkens. He uses the moment where Felix lets go of the chair to open the door to swiftly go back to the desk at which Dimitri sits. “Also, you seem pretty confident I’m not going to just get back inside as soon as you kick me out. A grave mistake, my dear brother.”

He sees Dimitri bite back a smile and look down to avoid his soon-to-be-husband’s glare.

“And _you_ seem to forget, _my dear brother_ ” Felix grits out, “that you gave up your title and as such, I outrank you. If I tell the guards to keep you out and they don’t, _they_ ’re in trouble.” He lets out a huff. “And once this whole… mess is done with, I’ll literally be outranking you so much, I’m not sure it’s legal for you to annoy me.”

The threat is empty and they all know it. Glenn laughs.

“Rank never seemed to stop _you_ much…” Dimitri mutters, a little too loudly probably. Felix strides over the room to slap at his arm. Dimitri snorts. “It still doesn’t, truly.”

“Okay, I’m done here.” Felix sends another glare their ways and steps up to the door.

“Felix, wait—” Dimitri tries to say, but he’s started laughing and it’s one of his ridiculous laugh where it’s half snorts, half breathless, so he doesn’t get around finishing his plea.

Glenn beams at him and turns his head to watch Felix throw the door open, and calls out: “Don’t forget to tell that maid you want white chrysanthemums for the wedding!”

The door slams close so hard, Glenn thinks he probably managed to unhinge it. The poor guards’ exclamations behind it don’t do anything to calm Dimitri down and his laughter brings him to tears.

It takes quite a long time before he manages to get it under control, wiping his face with a sleeve and biting his lips to prevent the leftover hiccups from overtaking him again. Glenn waits patiently, though he’s certain the grin on his lips helps Dimitri in absolutely no way.

“I’m sorry,” the King says eventually, a fond smile on his face. He clears his throat, trying to find his composure again. “Our wedding truly is going to be something else, is it not?”

“I’m expecting at the very least five fist fights, one duel to death and maybe half the tables broken, to be honest.”

“That bad?”

“It’s you and Felix. I can’t think of any other outcome,” he snickers. Dimitri just shakes his head, his smile still too big. “But hey, at least people will remember it for centuries, I’m sure!”

“I would rather they remembered it not for the material damage.” He pauses, then has to reign in another laughing fit. This time, when he gets himself to calm down enough to continue, he looks Glenn right in the eyes. “I really must thank you, Glenn.”

“What for? I keep making your fiancé run away, not sure that’s something to thank me for.”

Dimitri starts laughing again, though this time it’s more controlled. “That is not, in fact, what I’m thanking you for. No, it’s rather the way you look out for us in these… stressful times. Juggling ruling and wedding arrangements is quite the task and I know both myself and Felix can get caught up in all of this. You always manage to give us the breather we need. Even if Felix will never admit it, I’m sure he appreciates it all the same.”

“Oh, I know he does. He’s been offering me the sugared almonds they keep asking him to try out. He could send them out to Annette or Mercedes, but he’s choosing me instead.”

“... I was wondering why no one had brought those up until now. They’ve been asking _Felix_ to taste them? It’s no wonder I haven’t seen even the color of them.”

“I don’t know what it is about people and his aversion to sugar, but no one ever seems to remember it. It’s really entertaining, honestly.”

“I have no doubt about it.”

They share a grin that would very much get Felix to threaten them bodily if he were still here.

“Alright, I’m gonna go make sure he doesn’t scare the new recruits away. Good luck with all your paperwork, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri says, pure happiness written all over his face.

They’ve come a long way, Glenn thinks. He’s glad to be here to witness all of this and help them through it, as well. He’s starting to think that for every bad thing that has happened to all of them before, there will be hundreds if not thousands of good things that come to balance that.

It’s not such a bad thought, quite honestly.


End file.
